stabyourselffandomcom-20200214-history
Grace
Grace is a fiery Balance Angel who regarded events of Twatter Story as myths before seeing them herself. General Being a fellow Balance Angel with WillWare and competing for the position of the fastest Balance Angel with him, they share a rivalry. Grace has a hate against Gatekeepers of Chaos, but strangely doesn't seem to display such animosity against Lyra as much as TF. Chapter 2 Grace is first introduced when she was sucked into the past with WillWare when he stole a Time Stone. She notices that Equestria is falling and with WillWare runs towards it; running into Delta Nova. She decides for the group to leave when she notices TF, the Gatekeeper of Chaos', unconscious body. Later, after falling through the wormhole that boosted her forwards a month, she's acquainted with RW, whom she holds with suspicion and a little disgust. She begins to see that stories that she beheld as fairy tales were in fact history, and takes delight in interacting with various members that slowly gather- Sam Kostka, LF, Sakura. Upon finding out about RW's brutal experiments that generated monsters of tremendous power, she starts to doubt him and feel slightly disgusted by him. However, her hate for RW isn't as pronounced as that of TF. Upon entering the laboratory and being put into a group with Delta, Lyra and TF, she keeps her distance from TF. Grace joins the main group later when news of RW joined LF, Sam Kostka, Drone, Sakura and WillWare together. After finding Delta following a brief search, the group attacks Subject 513's cell and leaves the next day with the Emerald. Grace is next mentioned when she sees TF tumbling out of the laboratory with grave wounds from Subject 513. Delta treats the wounds with a potion to solidify Gatekeeper blood, but before long, an argument between TF and Grace is inevitably sparked. Then Subject 513 ambushes them, causing TF to order the others to run. Subject 513 kills TF, causing Jorichi to hunt the monster down. While fleeing, Grace and Delta notice Jorichi and follow him from a distance. Jorichi has a battle with Subject 513, which ultimately ends in Delta sacrificing himself to kill the monster. Then WillWare and Sam arrive from their walk. Sam freaks at the sight of TF's corpse and falls down the cliff to kill Subject 513. WillWare and Grace ready up to combat Jorichi, but are instantly incapacitated when the fog of corruption puts them out. When Grace awakes, she and WillWare escape to the laboratory where Jorichi is battling Drone. She learns of RW's treachery, but is knocked out by him in the heat of the battle. When she later awakes again, she's in the presence of Death himself, who offers Twatter a second chance. Trivia * Grace was created shortly after Lawnboy debated for the presence of gay romance (introduced by Sakura) possibly as a joke. * Grace doesn't act graceful at all. * Arguably, Grace is WillWare's character foil. Category:Twatter Story Category:Characters